Water Wings
by Insane Guy of DOOM
Summary: Sam has a secret: she can't swim and is terrified of doing so. But when Vortex traps the town in a whirlpool with only her remaning, Sam will have to either face her fear and save the day, or doom Amity Park! DxS Chapter Two is up!
1. The Incident

This story was born from a theory I developed about Sam's odd swim ware. She obviously would not be able to swim while wearing that cloak, so why would she other than it being Gothic in appearance. I thought maybe she wore it as an excuse so she wouldn't have to swim. Why? She must not be able to swim! So this is a story about that.

* * *

Floody Waters, a wet and wild land of amusement and water slides. It was here on a warm summer day that the famed trio was to be found. Danny and Tucker wore red and blue swim trunks, while Sam was as per usual covered by her odd cloak thing. The two males jumped into one of the pools and began splashing at each other while Sam nervously stood near the edge.

"Come on in Sam!" Danny waved towards her before returning to his splash battle.

"Well, I can't really swim with this cloak on." The Goth responded while biting her lip.

"Then take it off." Sam became visibly more nervous.

"Uh, um, I can't because… it's… attached to my bathing suit…" She stammered. Danny and Tucker looked toward her with confused expressions.

"Who in the world would make a bathing suit that you can't swim in?" Tucker asked. This comment triggered something in his half-ghost friend's mind, causing a rare occurrence where he was not completely clueless about the task at hand.

"There's another reason why you're not getting in isn't there?" Danny glanced at her, hoping to provoke a response.

"Uh, well, you see…" Sam muttered the last part under her breath while blushing slightly.

"What was that?" The Goth muttered again, but slightly louder.

"We still can't hear you!" Tucker added. Sam muttered once more, and was clearly becoming frustrated by their pressing.

"Come on. Tell us. We won't laugh. I promise." Danny put his hand over his heart in a show of sincerity. Sam, her face now almost entirely red, shook her head.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" The two repeated until Sam could take it no longer.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIM OKAY!" The Goth slumped down and hugged her legs. "I never learned how, and I have no plans of doing so." Danny and Tucker's expressions softened as they realized they had hit a sensitive spot.

"Well, it's never too late to learn. I could teach you." Danny offered.

"But I don't want to learn to swim. Not since... the incident…" Sam began, sucking her two friends into a flashback.

* * *

It was a warm sunny day at the Amity Park zoo. A five-year-old Sam was happing staring down at the dolphin tank. Meanwhile, the Fenton family was also on an excursion at the zoo. Not to look at the animals however, but because Jack and Maddie were convinced that it was being haunted by ghost monkeys. Jack's prototype ghost detector began beeping loudly.

"Ghost!" He barreled towards the monkey exhibit, accidentally knocking the young Sam into the dolphin tank. "You won't escape me now you simian specters!"

Knocked headfirst into the water, the terrified Sam drifted down the tank's floor while desperately holding her breath. This was far from the scary part though. Once she hit the bottom the dolphins arrived. The cetaceans began to bat her around like some sort of ball, their faces gleaming with delight at this fun new toy. Frozen in shock, Sam took the abuse, curled into the fetal position which ironically made her even more like a ball.

* * *

Sam had become stuck in the memories of that horrid day and was now rocking back and forth in the fetal position once again.

"Sam, that's no reason to be scared of water. That is a reason to be scared of dolphins though. Or my dad…" Danny put his arm around the Goth which managed to calm her down a little.

"Well about that…" Just then Floody Waters' new mascot, a grinning dolphin, came walking by. Sam's eyes widened. When the dolphin drew even closer she stood up, then ran away screaming.

"Tuck, we have to do something!"

"Like get ice cream?"

"Okay!" Danny answered excitedly. As the two ran off a mysterious figure watched and laughed. After several seconds the laughs quickly devolved into wheezes.

* * *

Oh dear! A ghostly foe threatens the town which will almost certainly tie into Sam's fear! Pretty strange coincidence, eh?


	2. Danny and Sam's Romantic Night

Chapter Two

* * *

By midday Sam had forcefully repressed the trauma of Floody Waters and was now doing something much less water related. She and Danny had a "romantic night" planned as her parents were going out to see a movie. The Goth was busying herself ensuring that all the necessary components were ready.

"Scented candles, check." Sam scratched those off her clipboard. She next looked to the closet where a bag labeled "Victoria's Secret" lay. "Lingerie, double check." She put down the clipboard and headed towards her bed. "And now for the fun stuff." Sam got down on her knees and pulled a large black box from underneath her bed. The container was labeled "Sam's Stuff: KEEP OUT!" She unlocked and reached inside. "Whipped cream, check! Ghost-proof handcuffs, check! Cattle prod, check!" The Goth smiled in anticipation of the things she and Danny would do with these items in but a few hours.

Before Sam could finish taking inventory her phone rang. She answered it while grumbling to herself about the stupid device interrupting her fantasies. "Hello?" She heard nothing but a loud roaring over the phone. Finally Danny's voice came up over the wind.

"Sam! Help! Vortex! Whirlpool… LOOK OUTSIDE!" The Goth ran to her window and looked out to see a massive whirlpool had enveloped Amity Park with Vortex at it's center. She noticed Danny struggling to stay afloat and hold his cell phone at the same time. Danny waved at her. "Your house didn't get sucked in… you're the only one who can stop him!" Before Sam could remind the halfa that she couldn't swim and this adventure would involve quite a good deal of swimming Danny hung up.

Sam closed her window and sighed. "You have got to be kidding me!" She complained.

* * *

Short chapter but it sets us up for some action-packed action later.


End file.
